


Middle of the night

by hheybibi



Series: *~-MX REQUEST DUMP-~* [10]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Happy Ending, M/M, Nightmares, just a tiny bit sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28648134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hheybibi/pseuds/hheybibi
Summary: Hyunwoo gets a nightmare but Kihyun is there for him
Relationships: Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Series: *~-MX REQUEST DUMP-~* [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920895
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Middle of the night

**Author's Note:**

> REQUEST: Hi! Would you be able to write a one shot of kihyun comforting shownu after a nightmare? 💓

Hyunwoo’s nightmares are always terrifying. It starts off with him and Hoseok in a gym, practicing traditional kendo then it cuts to a train where he’s with all the members and all of a sudden they aren’t at the trains anymore, rather there’s water surrounding them, there are wristwatches floating in the water. And in the water, he struggles for breath as he and his members slowly but surely drown into the depths of the waters.

His nightmares are scary, fragmented pieces that he can never seem to make a full story out of.

As usual, he wakes up with a loud gasp, his chest heaving and his shirt clinging to his body with sweat. His chest feels uncomfortable, like it did in his nightmare.

Sometimes when he wakes up, it takes a while for him to accept what is reality and what is fake

He hates it; he hates the feeling of waking up and still being able to feel how he felt when he was drowning.

It makes him a little light-headed, so he turns to get out of bed but the little movement startles Kihyun awake

“H-hyunwoo?” Kihyun’s sleepy voice calls out, his face twitching in confusion

Hyunwoo only hums a reply, doesn’t want to open his mouth to speak because he’s sure that he can’t make coherent sounds

“What’s wrong, are you okay?” Kihyun’s voice pipes up with worry. As Kihyun’s consciousness comes back slowly, he quickly realizes what’s wrong.

“Bad dream?” he asks quietly, his hand coming to rub circles on Hyunwoo’s back. Hyunwoo nods a little.

“I’ll go get you a cup of water, stay here” he doesn’t wait for Hyunwoo to object and soon he’s out the bedroom door and coming back with a glass of water in his hand

He passes the cup to Hyunwoo, careful not to spill any on the bed. A few moments pass and Hyunwoo sets the cup back on the nightstand.

“S-sorry, didn’t mean to wake you up” his voice comes out strained and a bit hoarse

“Nonsense” Kihyun says, softly caressing Hyunwoo’s hands with his thumb “Wanna talk about it?”

Hyunwoo stills a little, taking shallow breaths as he tries to form words, “There was an..ocean of some kind. It didn’t really look like an ocean, just a lot of water but..we were all in it, drowning…”

He trails off, not wanting to imagine his beloved member’s lifeless face in the water. Kihyun takes the hint and doesn’t push further, instead he pulls Hyunwoo into a hug.

“You’re okay,” he says, his voice a little muffled being pressed against Hyunwoo “We’re all okay and you have nothing to be worried about”

Hyunwoo relaxes into Kihyun’s hold. He’s still a little shook, but he’s slightly better and being comforted by Kihyun helps him a lot.

He falls asleep cuddled next to Kihyun and this time he doesn’t dream horrid things, instead he dreams of Kihyun and Kihyun only

**Author's Note:**

> is it too short? i'm sorry if it is, i wrote this at 3am because that's the only time i get motivation to write
> 
> Send me fanfic requests on my [TWITTER](https://twitter.com/hheybibi) and on my [Curious Cat <3](https://curiouscat.me/hheybibi). You can be as specific about it as you want <33


End file.
